Cleric
Description: Clerics act as intermediaries between the earthly and the divine (or infernal) worlds. A good cleric helps those in need, while an evil cleric seeks to spread his patron's vision of evil across the world. All clerics can heal wounds and bring people back from the brink of death, and powerful clerics can even raise the dead. Likewise, all clerics have authority over undead creatures, and they can turn away or even destroy these creatures. Clerics are trained in the use of simple weapons, and can use all forms of armor and shields without penalty, since armor does not interfere with the casting of divine spells. In addition to his normal complement of spells, every cleric chooses to focus on two of his deity's domains. These domains grant the cleric special powers, and give him access to spells that he might otherwise never learn. Alignment restrictions: none Hit die: d8 Proficiencies: armor (light, medium, heavy), shields, weapons (simple) Skill points: 2 + int modifier ( (2 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, lore, parry, persuade, spellcraft Unavailable feats: curse song, extra music, lingering song, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of cleric. primary saving throw(s): fortitude, will Base attack bonus: +3/4 levels Spellcasting: Divine (spell failure from armor is ignored), wisdom-based (a base wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level is required to cast a spell, bonus spells are based on modified wisdom, and the wisdom modifier affects spell DCs), and requires preparation (except for "cure" and "inflict" spells, which can be spontaneous cast). Special abilities & feats *Level 1 , turn undead Domains Upon taking her first level of cleric, a character selects 2 domains from the following list. :air - animal - death - destruction - earth - evil - fire - good - healing - knowledge :- magic - plant - protection - strength - sun - travel - trickery - war - water Each domain gives a cleric access to a special domain power and additional spells. Some domain powers enhance turning, some modify certain spells (even if cast from an item or from another class' spell book), some are spell-like abilities, and some are just the availability of more domain spells. Spells Level progression Bonus spell slots come from items and high wisdom. As a rule of thumb, clerics can cast spell levels up to half their class level rounded up. Epic cleric The epic cleric is among the most elite of her deity's servants, spreading the word and acting as emissary for the church. The epic cleric commands great power and respect. Hit die: d8 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic cleric gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic cleric bonus feats: armor skin, automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, great wisdom, greater spell focus, improved combat casting, planar turning Unavailable epic feats: bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These general epic feats cannot be selected when taking a level of cleric. Epic cleric level progression Prestige class tips *Militant clerics should consider becoming a champion of Torm. *Evil clerics make powerful blackguards. Notes *Outsiders have been improved. They get turn resistance equal to their spell resistance rating (only clerics of the good or evil domains may turn them without the new planar turning feat). If you have the planar turning feat, they are weakened and only have 1/2 their spell resistance as turn resistance. category:classes